Past, Present, Future
by TVD-FanGirl4Eva
Summary: Set before season six, Elena has just lost Damon and is dealing with her loss in Mystic Falls surrounded by friends that refuse to leave her alone. Stefan has also lost his brother but has found himself falling in love with someone who has been by his side for a long time. How will both Elena and Stefan deal with their new threat...loss.


**Prologue **

**Elena's POV**

Damon is dead, Bonnie is dead. My life is taking a turn for the worst once again. Stefan has run off somewhere and now I have people like Enzo waltzing around Mystic Falls like he owns the place. Alaric is trying to help me get through this but there was nothing he could say that could fix the way I'm feeling. Caroline keeps checking up on me and I admit that it's getting pretty annoying. I just want to be left alone, I want to cry in peace without feeling guilty. Damon is dead because of me. It's all my fault and now he's gone, and I don't think he's coming back. I can't move on without him, no one can pull me away from the horror that I am feeling. Everything is so wrong without him here. The air smells different, the people look less happy and the boarding house doesn't have the amusing atmosphere it usually held. The walls of the house look plainer than usual and the bed I sleep on feels so empty. I want to go back in time and be the one who died, the one who was too late to pass through Bonnie. There was nothing I could do though, all I could do was stand there and cry. Once I found out that Damon was gone for good I just spent my days crying and crying, my eyes never catching a break. Why did he have to leave me? How could he be so selfish? …Damon just come back to me already, please.

**Stefan's POV**

And once again, everything was different. I stood outside the wrecked Mystic Grill and just got hit with memories. This whole area reminded me of Damon. Like that time he compelled Caroline to throw a party just to get Bonnie's necklace, the many times when he would drink with pretty much anyone who showed interest towards him, when he had his first run in with Klaus and the last time he was in there. When he ran his car right through the wall, and killed himself. He sacrificed himself for his friends, for Elena and…for me. He had every intention on coming back but things didn't turn out the way they should've. He's dead and it shouldn't have happened.

"Stefan?" I head Caroline's familiar friendly voice. Although it wasn't the excited voice I had grown to smile at but instead the concerned friend. I turned my head to look at her, she was standing right next to me. Her eyes met mine and she could see the pain I was feeling straight away. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, "I know, Stefan." She whispered. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I was never afraid to open up to Caroline and I knew she wouldn't judge me for anything I felt. As much as she hated Damon she would never have wished death upon him. He was my brother. "He's gone Caroline and he's not coming back," I sniffled into her shoulder. She held me tighter and I heard a few sobs coming from her as well. She was crying with me and that's all I needed, a friend that understood. Caroline pulled back after a few more minutes and rubbed my arm soothingly, "we will get him back Stefan, along with Bonnie. I won't rest until we are reunited again." She tried to conjure up a laugh but it just turned into crying again. I knew the reason why she started to really cry. Bonnie. Her best friend that had been with her since well, forever. It wasn't just Damon who had been lost but also Bonnie. The one who sacrificed so much for all of us, for this whole town and I realized right then that she was never given much credit. She's died more than once for us and it was always her making the hard choices. She never thought about herself.

Caroline soon contained herself and took a deep breath to steady her racing tears. I put one hand on her shoulder and stared her in the eyes, "how's Elena?" I asked out of curiosity. The truth is, I knew exactly how Elena was. She was still crying and being reckless, I didn't blame her either. But the pain I was feeling made being around her difficult. If I soothed Elena everyday then all I would be reminded of was Damon and how he should be the one hugging her and rubbing her back, trying to get her to stop crying. I would be taking his place and there is no way I could do that. He was hers and she was his. "She's…stable," Caroline replied. I could tell that she was lying, she's always been a horrible liar. She just didn't want to upset me anymore than I already was. So I didn't push her. Instead I pulled her back into a hug and we cried together, because that's all we needed right now.

**Elena's POV **

The annoying buzzing of my phone went off once again. I slowly made my way over to it and saw that Alaric was trying to reach me. I declined the call and set the phone down. Alaric has been ringing me for days now but I just don't have enough energy to talk to anyone. I just wanted to talk to Damon…tears welled up inside my eyes for the hundredth time today. Crying was all I seemed to do and I was so sick of the tears. But if I chose to desert them then I would turn into a complete monster and as much as I would like nothing less than to feel nothing I knew that if I left my emotions then I would be disappointing Damon and I needed to be myself, for him. Nothing was more important.

"Elena." I quickly spun around to see Jeremy standing at the door of Damon's room which I was currently sitting in. I scanned him from head to toe before looking away. As much as I loved my baby brother I just couldn't deal with a lecture. "Elena, please you need to listen to me." He walked over to me and stood in front of my motionless body. I continued to stare at the hardwood floor, ignoring his plea and stare. "Fine, if you won't talk then I will." He grabbed a seat a few inches away from me and leaned in to try and make eye contact with me. My head turned a bit to stare in his direction but I still refused to look at him. "You are not the only one who lost someone that night Elena, I understand what you're going through but shutting us out isn't doing you any good. Stefan lost Damon too…his own brother Elena! Dammit and I lost Bonnie, for the second time and none of that seems to concern you. You're acting selfish, it's not all about you anymore." He finished with a puff and his words slowly sank in. He was right and everything he just said I had already thought about. Bonnie was gone to and Jeremy loved her just as much as I loved Damon. Stefan lost his own brother and as much as I wanted to feel for the both of them, I just couldn't. I wanted to comfort them but everything inside of me was stopping me from doing that. They didn't need me, I was nothing special…at least not right now. "I'm sorry Jer," was all I could spit out. I slowly stood up and walked out of the room leaving Jeremy alone.

**Stefan's POV**

"Come back Damon, I need you."

Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep with Caroline by my side.

_**Okay so I realise this is all a bit confusing but it's really just a prologue, I swear the interesting stuff is coming. **_

_**If you like it then do tell because I'm enjoying writing this and really want feedback. Oh and this is set before season six starts just because season six doesn't premiere here for a while which is sucky. **_

_**I have heaps of plans for this fan fic so stick around and maybe a few people will hook up? Hmmm it's a mystery hehe. **_


End file.
